megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonictheHedgehogFan24/Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (Walkthrough with ALL Characters)
Greetings, Mega fans! Have you ever wanted to play Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, but you never really knew which robot master to start with or which robot had which robot's weakness? This guide will tell you what Robot to start with and how to make quick work of every route, no matter which route you play. I played this on an emulator, so your controls might be different from mine, depending on what you played. This should always work no matter what you play on. I also played the game with every character - Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass & Duo - so you could see the different possibilities you could get when playing as said character. The videos are quite choppy, but it isn't my fault. I used an app called ScreenRecorder on my school Mac, so that's why it's choppy. Anyways, here's how I did it, divided by routes: Route #1: Search for Wily! Robot Masters: Shadow Man (MM3), Plant Man (MM6), Gyro Man (MM5), Centaur Man (MM6), Bubble Man (MM2), Heat Man (MM2) Starting off, you are given the choice of these 6 Robot Masters. You could go to anyone you like, since you now have the ability to choose your stage freely instead of selecting it luck-based, roulette style like in Mega Man: The Power Battle. It is recommended you go by weakness, but, if you are feeling risky enough, just take them all in the line (shown in the picture) at will. Yeah... good luck with Shadow Man if you decide to face him last. Just hope Eddie arrives! Now... with that out of the way, let's kick some Robot Master butt...starting with Shadow Man! Shadow Man When you face him first, Shadow Man, to me, is PATHETIC when playing as Proto Man or Bass. This strategy also works with Mega Man, but as for Duo... that's another story. Let's get to the point: Mega Man Starting off, as soon as you enter the stage, IMMEDIATELY begin charging up your Mega Buster. This way, when the game says "GO!", release the attack button and you should receive what I call the "Opening Damage," meaning you get the first attack. Once you knock Shadow Man into the corner of the stage, begin charging up again. This time, get up close and hold Up on the joystick and the attack button. Release to perform an uppercut, similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. This should knock Shadow Man down temporarily, giving you some time to charge up again. From there, just make sure to get away from Shadow Man by a few steps. This is so you don't get hit as soon as he gets up. Just repeat the uppercut process and Shadow Man goes down! As soon as you defeat him, quickly get to the side where he was, and then slide to collect all the bonuses, including his own weapon, the Shadow Blade. From there, it's on to the next boss. Category:Blog posts